


Sex, Interrupted

by sherlockislovely



Series: Awkward. [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Embarrassed John Watson, Embarrassed Molly Hooper, First Time, Insecure Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, More conversations about sound-proofing, Sex, Sherlock blushes at endearments, Sherlock likes it when John takes control, bottomlock, kind of, well more declarations of love i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockislovely/pseuds/sherlockislovely
Summary: Sherlock wants to do something new in bed, John would mostly just like to be able to finish without a case getting in the way. Also, Molly hears more than she wanted to.





	Sex, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This got real explicit, y'all. Like, this is the most explicit thing I've ever written. Forgive me, father.

John woke up to grey-blue eyes staring at him, Sherlock’s nose almost close enough to touch his own. John grinned sleepily.

“G’morning, beautiful,” John whispered, voice gravelly from sleep. Sherlock blushed slightly at the endearment.

“Your face is very expressive when you’re dreaming,” Sherlock said. His breath ghosted over John’s cheek, soft and warm. John shifted onto his side and reached out to place his hand on Sherlock’s waist.

“Is it?” John asked, “Can you deduce what I was dreaming about, then?”

Sherlock scoffed, “Of course not. Dreams are completely random firings of synapses, there’s no way I could know what you’re dreaming unless you talk in your sleep, which you don’t… most of the time.”

“Wow, that was a lot of words for this early in the morning, “John replied, sliding his hand up along Sherlock’s torso, over his shoulder, and finally wrapping his fingers around the back of his neck. Sherlock smirked.

“I can think of a few ways you could shut me up.”

John licked his lips and pulled Sherlock closer, pressing his lips to Sherlock’s jaw and working his way down to his neck. Sherlock released a breathy moan and ran a hand over John’s chest. Sherlock smelled of tea and expensive shampoo, and John paused to breath him in.

He leaned away and looked at Sherlock, whose cheeks were flushed and was looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes. At the sight of his desperate expression, John pulled them back together again, moving his mouth hungrily against Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock reciprocated with a sigh, moving his hands up into John’s hair. They licked into each other’s mouths and just when Sherlock was about to beg for _more,_ John reached down and pulled Sherlock’s leg over his waist so Sherlock was straddling him.

They were both only wearing pants, Sherlock in briefs and John in boxers. And yet, all of a sudden, this small amount of material between them was too much. John skimmed his hands around Sherlock’s back, running lower until his fingertips slid underneath the waistband of Sherlock’s briefs. He pushed further down, kneading Sherlock’s arse underneath the material. Sherlock huffed, pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against John’s.

“Are you just going to keep your hands there or are you going take my pants off?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. John growled and pushed the material down over the curve of his arse.

“Impatient,” John said, grabbing Sherlock’s naked bum again and grinding up into him. Sherlock gasped.

“Off. Everything, off,” Sherlock breathed.

They scrambled to get their pants off, flinging them onto the floor in a careless heap. John pulled Sherlock back down and then, in a move that Sherlock found immensely arousing, flipped them so John was holding Sherlock down against the bed.

“John,” Sherlock moaned when John’s mouth was back on his throat, sucking a licking at his pulse point. Their cocks aligned as John lowered himself down and they both shivered in want.

“John, I…”

“Yes, love?” John asked in between kisses, “Tell me what you want.”

A flash of something hot ran through Sherlock’s chest and he had to concentrate for a moment to get his breathing back, “I- I want- “

“Yes?”

“I want you inside of me.”

John froze and pulled back, searching Sherlock’s face. He traced Sherlock’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“Are- are you sure? We haven’t done that before,” John whispered, heart beating with anticipation. Sherlock took a breath and nodded, gripping John’s arms tight. John chuckled, “I need you to actually say it, love.”

“I’m sure. I want you,” Sherlock said in clear absolution, bucking his hips up so John could feel his erection against his stomach. John licked his lips and nodded.

“Okay,” he leaned down and kissed the detective sweetly, “I want that, too.”

Sherlock reached over and searched the side table blindly, finally coming up with a bottle of lube. John ran his hand along Sherlock’s waist and then along the inside of his thigh, pushing his legs apart gently. Sherlock’s eyelids fluttered and his cheeks bloomed pink.

“You’re so gorgeous,” John said, placing a kiss on the inside of Sherlock’s knee. Sherlock quirked a small smile as John looked down at his flushed cock and licked his lips. John took the lube from Sherlock’s hands, settling himself in between Sherlock’s spread thighs.

John placed a hand at the base of Sherlock’s cock, giving a few light strokes. Sherlock’s head fell back. Grinning, John ran his hand down lower, over his bollocks, giving them a soft squeeze before allowing his finger to travel further back. He massaged Sherlock’s perineum, causing Sherlock to grip John’s shoulder and bit his lip to stifle a cry.

“Don’t hold back, Sherlock. I want to hear you,” John said as he grazed his middle finger over Sherlock’s hole. Sherlock released a high-pitched moan and his eyes fell closed. John chuckled, “All right?”

Sherlock responded by pushing down onto John’s finger, causing the tip to press against the puckered hole. He huffed as John pulled his hand back. A few seconds later, he was relieved to feel John’s finger back where it was, lubed up sufficiently this time.

“Patience, love. I don’t want to hurt you,” John circled his hole, slicking up the area before pushing in slightly. Feeling assured by Sherlock’s pleasure gasp, John wriggled his finger to start stretching the muscle. As he moved his finger, it slipped further into Sherlock’s heat, past the tight ring of muscle and eventually up to the second knuckle. Once fully inside, John curved his finger and pressed lightly.

“Oh!” Sherlock shook against him, his eyes opening wide.

“Good?” John asked, working his finger in and out a few times.

“Oh- oh, god, John-“ Sherlock said breathlessly. John laughed lightly.

“I suppose that’s a yes.”

John pulled out, causing Sherlock to whine at the loss, but then came back with two fingers. He slowly worked his way inside, loosening the muscle more and more as he scissored his fingers. As John watched and felt Sherlock writhe underneath him, he became aware that he himself was very, very aroused, and he took himself in his free hand for a moment to ease the ache.

Sherlock was grappling at John’s back when his phone beeped on the side table. Sherlock reached out and grabbed it, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead as he did so. John huffed as he watched Sherlock tap at the screen.

“Really?” John asked incredulously, “Right now?”

“It could be about the case,” Sherlock defended, blinking down at him for a moment before glancing back to the mobile. John kept his fingers inside of Sherlock, attempting to get him back to the writhing and begging he had been at a few seconds ago. He saw Sherlock’s eyes widen and felt smug for a moment until Sherlock sat up quickly, pushing John’s hand away.

“There’s been another murder!” He exclaimed, jumping up and out of bed, striding to the bathroom in all his naked glory. John stared longingly at his retreating figure for a moment before leaning over the side of the bed and wiping the lube on his finger on Sherlock’s discarded briefs. He grumbled and thought about finishing himself off alone, but ultimately decided to just get dressed and follow Sherlock into the depths of another case.

* * *

 

“Molly. Have you started the autopsy?” Sherlock threw his coat at John, causing him to roll his eyes but fold the coat over his arm nonetheless. Molly snapped a latex glove onto her hand and looked up from the body on the metal table.

“Hey, Sherlock. I’m just about to start.”

“I need a sample of the lung tissue. If it’s the same as the last victim, Mr. Galloway here will have died from a gas exposure,” Sherlock said, leaning over the body as he pulled on a latex glove and opened the corpse’s mouth with a gloved finger.

“What kind of gas?” Molly asked, giving him a wary look. Sherlock tilted his head but didn’t look up from his inspection of Mr. Galloway’s gums.

“To be determined,” he replied vaguely.

John made himself comfortable on a lab chair while Molly and Sherlock worked. Sherlock asked for his opinion a few times and bounced some ideas off of him, but eventually retreated into his own mind. After a few minutes, Sherlock carried a lung sample over to a microscope and leaned down to look through the eyepiece, giving John a rather fantastic view of his arse. The trousers he had worn today fit him extremely well, John thought. He propped his head on his hand and sighed quietly.

John spent the time that Sherlock was working daydreaming about where that morning’s activities had been headed. His hands kneading into Sherlock’s bum, Sherlock squirming and moaning underneath him, the sudden pleasure of their cocks touching-

“John.”

-Sherlock’s shaky breath when he had pressed a finger inside of him, his cry when John lightly brushed against his prostate-

“John!”

The doctor shook out of his thoughts to see Molly standing beside him, her cheeks bright pink and her arms folded in in discomfort.

“Huh?”

“I’m going to get coffee. Do you want anything?”

John shook his head and smiled, “No, thanks, Molly. I’m good.”

Molly smiled and turned away, hesitating slightly. She looked over to Sherlock for a moment and then back to John, “So, I guess what Greg said is true?”

“What did he say?” John asked, feeling his ears burn hot at the last time he had seen Lestrade – visions of ambulances and Lestrade’s amused smile dancing in his mind. Molly bit her lip.

“Said you guys were finally together and couldn’t keep your hand off each other,” She responded. John almost denied the second part, but Molly cut him off, “John, you’ve been staring at his bum for the last half-hour.”

“I wasn’t-“ John started but stopped at Molly’s knowing gaze. He gave her an embarrassed smile and she left to get her coffee before the entire situation could get even more uncomfortable.

John watched the door swing shut behind Molly and then looked over at Sherlock, who was writing notes next to his microscope. Before thinking about it too much, he strolled over and wrapped his arms around the detective’s waist. Sherlock made only a small noise in response.

“How much longer?” John asked into Sherlock’s ear, following the words with a trace of his tongue at the back of his ear. Sherlock shivered minutely and almost dropped the slide he was holding. He swallowed, and John could feel him physically recompose himself.

“Almost done,” Sherlock replied, his voice deep and purposefully steady. John grinned and spread his hands over Sherlock’s chest, rubbing his left nipple through his shirt. He pressed a wet kiss to Sherlock’s neck, sucking just enough to leave a light mark.

“Good,” John breathed, pressing his groin into Sherlock’s arse. Sherlock pushed back slightly and held back a groan. John grazed his lips over Sherlock’s shoulder, “God, I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Sherlock’s breathy moan was interrupted by a squeak to their left. John pursed his lips and looked over, seeing Molly holding a fresh cup of coffee and turning beet red. John’s eyes widened just about as much as humanly possible as he watched Molly scuttle away to her office. The door closed with a distinct click.

The room was silent for a moment until John could hear – and feel – Sherlock starting to chuckle. He couldn’t help joining in and soon the two were bent over each other, shaking in tearful giggles.

“Oh, Christ, we’ve scarred her for life, haven’t we?” John said, wiping his eyes as he stood up straighter. Sherlock kept his smirk and eyes glittered.

“That was mostly your fault.”

“Yes, well,” John looked up at him and winked playfully. Sherlock licked his lips and turned off the microscope and stowed away his slides.

“Ready to go, then?”

John grabbed Sherlock’s hand and threw the Belstaff over his other arm, “Oh, God, yes.”

* * *

Sherlock breathed heavily as John pushed in, pausing for a moment so Sherlock could adjust. John placed a kiss on Sherlock’s lips before pressing their foreheads together, sweating mingling together.

“God, Sherlock… You’re amazing.” John breathed and he looked down at their melded bodies, “Tell me when.”

Sherlock nodded and reached down to John’s arse, pressing his hands into the soft flesh, “More, John.”

John pushed in further and released a strangled sound as he became fully seated inside Sherlock. Sherlock’s head fell back and he ground down onto John’s cock as well as he could from underneath him. John’s mouth fell open and Sherlock thrashed against him with a cry as John hit his prostate.

“John! Oh, fu-fuck, yes,“ Sherlock babbled, his hands sliding through the sweat on John’s back. John gripped Sherlock’s arms to hold him down. He watched as Sherlock’s pupils dilated slightly and smirked.

“You like when I take control like that?” John asked, pumping his hips faster, sliding in and out of Sherlock as he established a rhythm. Sherlock gasped and nodded.

“Y-yes,” Sherlock’s voice was strangled and he was certainly coming undone, “Oh, god, fuck me, John- Oh, god, oh god, oh god-“

“Oh, you're so lovely, Sherlock,” John rasped as Sherlock pressed his face into his neck, restraining from biting his skin, “Just like that, baby, c’mon.”

Sherlock stiffened against John as he came, clenching around John’s cock and crying out something that sounded vaguely like John's name. John slid in and out two more times before he was coming with him, shaking and pressing their bodies together.

Finally, John slumped over Sherlock and huffed, “Good lord.”

Sherlock smiled and placed a hand in John’s hair. They lay there just breathing for a while until Sherlock broke the silence.

“I think we might need to invest in some sound-proofing.”

John laughed into Sherlock’s neck and sighed, “Everyone knows entirely too much about our sex life, don’t they?”

“Well, Mrs. Hudson thought we were together the entire time anyway.”

“Doesn’t mean I want her to hear us,” John replied, “You’re loud, you know that? Not that I’m complaining.”

Sherlock smirked and pressed a kiss to John’s temple, “I love you.”

John smiled, eyes half-closed before he froze, his heart beating hard. They had never said that before and, truth be told, he never expected Sherlock to say it first. He knew, he _knew,_ that he felt that way too, but it felt so sudden. Although, was it? They’d been together for almost two months now and time never moved like it was supposed to with Sherlock anyway. Oh, what the hell.

“I love you, too, Sherlock.”

Sherlock squeezed John’s shoulders, “Really?”

“Yes, of course, really. What, you thought I didn’t?”

Sherlock shrugged, “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t.”

“You’re an idiot,” John said, sitting up to look at Sherlock’s face, “I love you. I’ve always loved you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything and, listen, Sherlock,” John separated their hands and placed both of his on Sherlock's face, stroking both sides of his jaw with his thumbs, “You deserve to be loved and I swear if I ever find who made you feel that way about yourself I will _not_ hesitate to kill them.”

Sherlock slowly smiled and sighed, “The best declarations of love always include a threat of murder,” he said sarcastically.

“Shut up,” John replied fondly, settling back down on Sherlock's chest.

“So,” Sherlock said after a while, “Were you really staring at my arse for half an hour?”

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, this ending was more of a cliff-hanger. Since these aren't chapter stories, I figured I wouldn't torture you guys.


End file.
